


Oi right, Mikhail's a great character, 100% win rate after 2 games, insane man

by sever77



Category: BattleCON, BattleCON: Online
Genre: Flying Problems, Gen, Pre-Slash, less than that tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: 153 words on Mikhail, ends up in the middle of nothing in the middle of nowherewritten for Battlecon: Unleashed's kickstarter community goals!





	Oi right, Mikhail's a great character, 100% win rate after 2 games, insane man

Mikhail took flight from his hay bail bed, zooming past the door, and pulling up right before he hit a sheep. With an _Apocalyptic Burst_ of speed, he was off into the night sky. An alarm clock chimed far below him, in the barn, forgotten.

Halfway to his destination, he realized he was pushing his wings too hard, the clouds he’d _Shot_ through had left him soggy and cold. A break, then. He spiraled down, past night and dark, trees and nests, coming to land with delicacy by a lantern-lit path. For a time, Mikhail mulled over his _Sacred Scroll_. Ah. He’d needed to turn north at Starlit Grove. It was only a short _Hallowed Drive_ from there to the meeting place.

A meal and a surprised bartender later, Mikhail flew north-west on _Transcendent_ wings. As dawn fell on Indines, his face shone bright, a lich in a mask was waiting for him.


End file.
